Querido Santa
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: es una serie de cartas que pedirian los personajes de death note a santa xD


Hiii, el espiritu navideño llego antes n.n!!! esto es solo una estupidez de lo que pedirian nuestros genios!!! Disfruten!

Death note es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes

/-/-/-(cambio de carta)

-*-*-*-(L dejo de escribir un rato i dsp volvio)

_**Querido santa**_

_Querido santa:_

_Bueno, como primero y principal tu deducirías que mi deseo seria saber la identificación de Kira, pero te equivocas. Yo no quiero que alguien más resuelva el misterio de Kira, yo seré quien lo venza._

_El hecho es que no entiendo si tengo que pedirte cosas materiales o cosas espirituales o emocionales. Si te pidiera algo emocional, seria que Amane Misa se enamore de mí… mm..... Aunque su amor casi obsesivo con Yagami Light seria imposible hasta para alguien con poderes sobrenaturales. Pero creo que si misa-san se enamorara de mi seria un problema también… _

_Si fuera algo material… puede que un medico que ayude a Light con su extraño cambio de color de ojos por momentos, seguro debe de ser un problema de la vista, que no puede resolver, y que (a pesar de ser ricos) no llegan a la suma suficiente para realizar una operación o algo contra ello… o quizás es que no le encontraron cura; en todo caso su cura seria algo interesante, así Light no se vería "tan Kira" todo el tiempo. No estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo sugiero que las posibilidades son muchas. _

_Quizás también en lo material te pediría dulces, pero creo qué watari haría tu trabajo, y creo que tengo lo que quiero por ahora._

_Si hubiera sido antes te pediría un caso interesante para resolver, pero ha aparecido el caso de Kira por entre medio, y también Yagami Light que es algo interesante… quizás es demasiado interesante u.u. y se que al principio dije que no quiero que tu me digas quien es Kira por así decirlo, pero si pudieras aportar algo… yo se que es Yagami Light, estoy seguro de ellos, pero necesito las pruebas, y pedírtelas seria tramposo, aunque Kira ya ha hecho trampa varias veces. Además quiero que con mi intelecto logre encontrarlo, y conseguir las pruebas, así que si tu pudieras guiarme o algo por el estilo, tan solo no lo hagas._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Light-Kun me ha dicho que no existes y que no eres mas que una imaginación para los niños, también me dijo que si exististe alguna ves, pero que moriste como todo humano, es eso cierto? _

_No se si debo de creerle ya que me mintió cuando se me cayo un dulce al piso, y el dijo que matsuda lo había tomado… encerré a matsuda todo un día sin comida… al final el no había echo nada ya que el dulce estaba debajo de mi, me disculpe con matsuda, y Light-kun se disculpo diciendo que había visto a matsuda tomarlo…_

_Quizás no me mintió, quizás si vio eso por el problema de sus ojos, creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a un oculista._

_Creo que creeré en ti, y no en Light, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, y tales no se mienten, pero me ha mentido varias veces así que mi confianza será otorgada a tu persona._

_Bien este año al parecer te pediré una maquina que de dulces infinitamente, y que apretando un botón saque todo los que quiera…_

_Quizás también una ley para poder poner cámaras en las casas, así podría ponerlas en la de Light-kun… por… la investigación obvio ¬w¬_

_También me gustaría manzanas, muchas manzanas no se por que tengo ganas de comerlas ahora._

_Eso será todo, y me disculpó por no poder firmar con mi nombre, es que si Kira llegase a verlo podría morir._

_Cordialmente_

_L_

//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//

_Querido santa_

_Ryuk, dios de la muerte, me ha informado que en realidad tu si existes, pero me parece algo bastante ilógico, aunque con la aparición de la Death Note, creo que hasta el conejo de pascuas existe._

_Bien, si tuviera que pedirte algo seria…el nombre real de Ryuzaki-kun… o L, si pudieras aportármelo seria de máxima ayuda. Si no lo logras me gustaría que este mismo muriese de cualquier forma, diabetes o algo. O mejor algo mas sanguinario, si lo secuestran y lo abusan, y luego de miles de actos de tortura, lo asesinan por se un maniático espía gente._

_Ryuk dice que le gustaría muchas manzanas, no es tu obligación traerlas, pero si no lo escribo me seguirá molestando_

_También seria bueno que misa no sea tan pegada a mi, es molesto, muy molesto, es mas, no se si lo soportare, lo único bueno que tiene es que me ama tanto que daría su vida por mi, y eso es perfecto._

_También me gustaría un nuevo bolígrafo por que este parece perder la tinta, y todos los que uso por alguna extraña razón se rompen cuando escribo ¬¬. Aunque mejor seria pedirte uno que se adapte a mi forma de escribir y nunca se le termine la tinta._

_Pero en principal quiero el nombre o la muerte de L, todo lo demás da igual si no lo cumples. _

_Aunque pensándolo mejor, si llegas a matar a L con el método de secuestro, cuando lo abusen, que no vallan a violarlo, solo a torturarlo… no es por nada especial._

_Eso es todo._

_Yagami Light._

//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//

_Querido santa:_

_Hola!! Como has estado estos 358 días? Espero que bien, rem me dijo que estuviste planeando varias cosas. Ah no te dije, un shinigami llamado jelaus se arriesgo por mi y me dio su Death note, y rem vino conmigo. Claro que gracias a eso encontré al amor de mi vida! Yagami Light es su nombre, y no solo es el tipo mas inteligente y apuesto de todo el mundo, si no que también es Kira!! Quien se vengo de la muerte de mis padres. De verdad estoy enamorada de el, lo adoro con todo mi corazón._

_Bueno el echo es que tengo que pedirte cosas, pero es que desde que encontré a Light el mundo es perfecto *////*_

_Pero si puedes hacer desaparecer a ese chico extraño de ryuzaki por mi estaría bien!!!!!!_

_Ah y también manzanas para mi amigo Ryuk!!!!_

_Amane misa._

_//-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//_

_Querido santa:_

_Quisiera conoces a kami-sama, y un nuevo bolígrafo, también dame manzanas por que Ryuk quiere algunas._

_También me gustaría que el chico raro Near deje de vigilarme, pues ya a pasado todo y siento sus ojos mirarme o.o tendré que… SAKUJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Teru Mikami,_

_/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-///_

_Querido santa:_

_Yo se que esto es estupido, ya que no existes, pero Roger insiste en que todos debes hacer una estupida carta para ti, y mandarla por el correo. Lo mas estupido es que de destinarlo pones "santa" es ilógico!!!_

…

_El echo es que seguro Matt te pedirá miles de videojuegos o cigarrillos, y Near juguetes estupidos de bebes ¬¬… podría pedirte chocolate, creo que eso estaría bien._

_También te pediré poder comunicarme con L-sama y ayudarlo con el caso Kira!! Yo! No Near, por que es un estupido calculado insensible que no ve mas allá de nada!!! Y no te estoy pidiendo que seas mejor conmigo, solo que no le des todo a el! Es un insecto zombie que volvió para hacerme la vida imposible, esa es su meta, así que es malo y no debes de regalarle nada!!!_

_Volviendo al echo de L-sama, me pregunto si creerá en ti? Lo hace? Te envío una carta? Pues si el cree en ti, entonces si existes después de todo… pero es algo que tendría que preguntarle a L-sama y por eso quiero que me cumplas poder reunirme con el._

_También te pediré que hagas que Matt no fume, ya que es insoportable, pero claro que no puedo decirle nada por que me dice que soy adicto al chocolate, pero no es así! A mi solo me gusta el chocolate, el se la pasa fumando y jugando a sus videojuegos!!... así que me gustaría que dejase de fumar._

_Y por alguna razón últimamente estuve queriendo manzanas, asi que… trae algunas con el chocolate._

_No te pondré mi nombre por la situación de Kira, es obvio que Kira mata de esa forma, y si alguna vez cuando lo este buscando el encontrase esta carta con mi verdadero nombre podría matarte._

_Mello._

_//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-///_

_Querido santa:_

_Mmm, Roger nos obliga a hacer esto, y es verdaderamente jodido, ya que me quito la DS y no puedo jugar ¬¬…_

_Bien te pediré que salgan nuevos juegos que sea muy entretenidos._

_Creo que eso seria todo asi, termino de escribir esto y sigo jugando._

_Y unas manzanas por que mello anda algo raro con eso… creo que pronto se le ira la adicción del chocolate y le vendrá la de las manzanas._

_Ah… y si puedes concederle algún deseo a mello… eso estaría bien._

_Matt._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//_

_Querido santa:_

_Como primero y principal te pediré el nuevo barco piratas que ya salio en las tiendas. Yo se que ya tengo uno, pero este es nuevo, y Roger no quiere cómpralo por que dice que luego lo dejare de usa como hice con el otro, lo que no es cierto, ya que al otro lo utilizo pero no cuando el esta en casa._

_También quiero ser el sucesor de L. lo mas seguro es que mello te pida lo mismo, obvio que en todo caso seria tu decisión aceptar alguna de las dos cuestiones, solo me gustaría aportar, que mello se deja llevar por las emociones y eso podría afectar el caso Kira, hasta llegar a matar al mismísimo mello._

_Conocer a L también seria algo que me gustaría, ya que ha descubierto mas de mil casos, y es una persona de lo mas inteligente._

_También te pediré que hagas que mello deje de romper mis juguetes, por que es algo que no soportare, o mejor dame un juguete igual a mello, que de seguro ese no lo romperá. La peor parte es que Roger dice que soy yo quien los rompe, mientras mello se esta riendo, pero no caeré en su juego, asi que tan solo le he sacado su dotación de chocolates, y la he intercambiado por unas pastilla que le encontré a Roger, creo que son para dormir. Rogar ya las esta buscando y cuando busque en la habitación de mello, seguro lo dejara sin chocolate durante un buen tiempo._

_Si pudieses también unas manzanas por que tengo mucha hambre de ellas_

_Eso seria todo._

_Near._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-////-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//_

Querido santa:

He controlado ha todos para que pidan manzanas! MUAJAJAJAJA…ejem… tráeme manzanas ¬¬

Ryuk.

FIN

Ryuk controla gente xD


End file.
